As antivibration devices used in motorcars, Patent Literature 1 discloses one including a mount body having a first attached member attached to a vibration source side, a second attached member attached to a vehicle body frame side, and an antivibration base body formed of a rubber-like elastic body and interconnecting the first attached member and the second attached member, a connecting member fixedly fastened to the first attached member on one side and fixedly fastened to the vibration source side on the other side, a retainer member retaining the second attached member, and a displacement restriction member disposed on the retainer member and surrounding one side of the connecting member, the displacement restriction member being famed with an inner fitting portion which enables a bolt to be inserted for fixedly fastening the connecting member to the first attached member.
According to this antivibration device, when displacement of a large amplitude is inputted in a rebound direction (a direction in which the first attached member goes away from the second attached member), the displacement restriction member catches the connecting member and a stopper rubber to operate as a stopper, so that an excessive displacement is restricted.
In this case, in the assembling of the antivibration device, first of all, the second attached member of the mount body interconnecting the first attached member and the second attached member by the antivibration base body is press-fitted to a first position relative to the retainer member with the displacement restriction member disposed thereon, and the connecting member is inserted between the displacement restriction member and the first attached member of the mount body. Subsequently, the second attached member of the mount body is further press-fitted relative to the retainer member to a second position to compress the antivibration base body by a predetermined amount in the axial direction. Thus, it is possible to assemble the antivibration device with the antivibration base body being precompressed.